To end a war
by Ms.Noon
Summary: It has been 3 years since the war started. The human race against the Kryptonians. Every day more innocent blood was spilled or another city destroyed. What length will Bruce go through To end it?


**Hello! The Names Ms. Noon! This is my First Fan Fiction ever! I have never attempted to write Fanfic so if you can give me some constructive criticism I would be very grateful for your help. Review and let me know what you think about this story if it horrible let me know so I can stop pretending I know how to write! :D If I get enough people who like it I'll make another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: So um I guess this is where I tell you I don't own any of DC characters…But you don't know me ;D (*Whispers* I don't own them but if I did Conner and Tim would be married by now!) **

It has been 3 years since the war started. The human race against the Kryptonians. Every day more innocent blood was spilt or another city destroyed. The madness had to stop. That's why Bruce Wayne had called this privet meeting with the Kryptonian leader: The 'Superman'….or at least that's what his Race called him. His family called him Kal-El, but to Bruce he was Clark Kent.

Bruce has invited the Meta, to his home for tea and to try and find a way to end the war.

But all in all, it was not going well. Clark sat in the winged back arm chair, arms crossed, and eyes

narrowed. Bruce was in almost the same position. In front of them was a silver platter with cold

undrunk tea, ripped pieces of documents, and some crumpled wads of paper.

"No." Clark rumbled out.

Bruce raised an eye brow and cleared his throat to be heard more clearly. "I don't understand your objections with this plan, it is simply flawless and in the end everyone wins."

Clark sat up a bit, but didn't uncross his arms. "Bruce, you want my people to live in a gated

community, where it would be illegal to leave unless we fill out special passports that say we are strictly

not to use our powers. If we violate this "rule" we can be killed on site…how is that flawless?"

"You make it sound worst then it is, you'll have your own houses your own land and humans can

feel safe once more." Bruce tried to reason.

Clark unfolded his arms and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"And what about you're document? You want all vigilantes to hang up there capes, not to mention you want to use half of the United States for the Kryptonians…How does this help the human race?"

Clark and Bruce stared at one another for a long period of time. Until Clark Stood and stretched his back, "Well this is getting nowhere. May I use your wash room?"

Bruce nodded, "To your right, down the hall."

Bruce watched as Clark left the room then sat back into the couch. This has been a long day.

Clark walked out of the wash room. He just needed a splash of water on his face to wake-up and focus a little more. He looked up at the high ceiling when he felt a small bump in front of him quickly he looked down to see a small boy Rubbing his face.

"Watch were you're going you over-grown buffoon." The boy barked. Clark was a little taken back by this and replied, "Um…I'm sorry I didn't see you there."

The boy looked up at him and then it clicked in Clarks head. This was Bruce's son. The boy had short messy hair and ice blue eyes just like Bruce's.

"Obviously, you short minded idiot." The boy insulted again. Yes defiantly Bruce's son.

"Damien!" The yell came from down the hall. Almost before Clark could even blink another eye, the boy with black hair and piercing blue eyes was being led by the arm by another boy.

"Excuse us" the other boy apologized to Clark. Clark nodded and watching as they scurried down the hall. "Dad said to stay in our rooms."

"Tt- Dick when have I ever listen to Father."

Then the Idea Hit Clark.

"What?!" Clark winced at the horse yell Bruce made. "Marriage? You want one of my kids to marry your son?!" Bruce continued to yell.

Clark nodded, "Don't you have a girl?" he asked

"No! I have four boys! So this won't work!"

Clark shook his head "gender doesn't matter with my spices, just think about it Bruce, one of your sons marry into my royal family then we would no longer be enemies. We will be allies, then our people can live in harmony. No gated communities and no splitting the land in half, finally united."

Bruce rubbed his chin. "What if none of my boys wants to be married to your son?"

"That's why it's called an arranged marriage Bruce."

"Which son?" Bruce whispered.

"Bring them in here then ill choose."

Bruce's eyes narrowed, "My sons are not livestock!"

Clark shook his head, "I know that but don't you want to get a document singed and have this war over with?" Bruce nodded, and headed to the phone on a small round table. It rang a couple times then Bruce spoke to whoever was on the other side.

"Alfred, bring the boys to the tea room." Not waiting for a reply, he hung up the phone

It didn't take too long for the old butler to open the door and the four boys walked in almost in a line. They all looked to their father, then to the other man in the room.

Bruce walked up the boy closest to him.

He cleared his throat once more thin introduced him. "This is my eldest son Richard, he goes by Dick. He's 22." Dick looked to his father then to the man standing in front of him. The boy was lean and muscular but was not the tallest out of the boys, his height could be about 5'6".

Bruce came to the shortest of boys, "My youngest, Damien, he's 11." The boy was holding on to the hem of the Dicks jacket and had a scowl on his face. Bruce moved on, "My second oldest son, Jason. He's 20." This Boy was the tallest and also had a scrounged up face looking a little too mean.

Bruce came to the last boy in line, "This is Tim, and he's 18." Now this boy caught Clark's eye. He stood tall even though his height was probably 5'5". He was muscular and had that fine black hair that framed his face. The Boy had not taken his eyes of Clark since he entered the room. He seemed observant. Ready to pounce if he had to, but still obedient.

Clark approached Tim eyeing him up and down. He glanced over at Bruce who went tense. Slowly Clark reached a hand out to touch the boy's face, but before he was even an inch away a strong hand griped his wrist. His head snapped to the offender, it was Jason. He was the only one in the family with green eyes, and Clark could see a fire in them. In one quick motion Dick had grabbed Tim and pulled him away from the Kryptonian.

"What this all about Bruce?!" Jason growled out not releasing Clarks wrist.

Bruce did not have patients today, not for the king of Krypton, and not for his sons. It hurt Bruce to admit it, but it was true the last thing Bruce wanted was for Jason to lose his temper and end up at the hospital.

"Jason, let go of Clark's wrist, I'll explain later for now take your brothers and go back to your rooms."

Jason grit his teeth giving one last tight squeeze on Clark's wrist, then let go. Jason turned around, grabbing Timothy by the upper arm and marching out of the room the two other boys fallowing close behind.

Once the door was closed, Bruce let out a small groan and flopped back in to his winged chair at the table. Clark looked from Bruce to the door, and back at Bruce again. "Awfully protective big brothers aren't they?" Bruce placed his elbows on the table then rested his face in his hands.

Clark walked around the table, took a seat, grabbed a yellow-tinted piece of paper and began to write down his new terms.

Bruce looked up waiting for the Kryptonian to finish. Finally, Clark slid the new document in front of Gotham's White Knight.

Bruce read over it then looked up with a raised eye brow. "Are you serious?"

Clark smiled, "As a heart attack."

Bruce leaned forward and read the document over one more time, "The human race and the Krypton race will be united to live peacefully together after the wedding between Timothy Jackson Wayne and Kon-El of Krypton. The following laws will be enforced: Kryptonians will only be permitted to use their powers to prevent harm to themselves or others around them in present danger. Kryptonians will reside in Metropolis, if they wish to live elsewhere this must first cleared by the local government officials. Humans cannot use hate crimes against Kryptonians, nor terrorize them if they live in their neighborhood. Any crime that is related to the hate crime will be cause for legal action." Bruce finally looked up at Clark.

"If you would like to add anything, by all means please do." Clark said pleasantly wile leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms once more.

Bruce felt a little sick. This man in front of him wanted him to hand over one of his beloved children just to settle a war.

"I…what if Timothy says no?" Bruce repeated the question he had earlier even though he knew that Tim wouldn't say no. No matter how much the boy would want to refuse, he wouldn't. The whole situation sat on Bruce's shoulders.

"He won't Bruce. Now tell me what you think?" Clark seemed to be getting a little inpatient "We will have to draw up something a little more official. But it seems like fair enough terms." Bruce laid the paper out on the table wishing for this whole thing to just disappear.

Clark smiled, leaning back in his chair, "I'll get my people working on it right away. We can meet next week in Metropolis. Conner can meet Timothy and your people can look over the new printed documents. How does that sound?"

"What if I want to add something before we sign?" Bruce asked.

Clark nodded we can add or take away things in the conference. Clark finally stood grabbing the paper and folding in a neat square putting it his pocket. Bruce stood as well watching the man of steel walk around the table.

"Well it's been a long day, but we have made lots of progress. I hope we made history here today," Clark babbled on holding his hand out to Bruce.

Bruce took his hand for a split second, then pulled away, "I sure hope so." He narrowed his eyes "All I want is for this war to be over."

Clark smiled, "I agree. I'll be heading out now. Tell Alfred I said thanks for the tea."

Bruce gave a curt nodded, then watched as the Kryptonian let himself out. A couple minutes later Alfred walked into the room getting ready to clean up the mess the two men made.

"How did it go, Master Bruce?" Bruce looked to the older man and grimaced, "To tell the truth, Alfred, Horrible."

Bruce hung his head for a moment. How was he going to tell Tim?

**Review please! **


End file.
